Thanksgiving
Thanksgiving is a US holiday celebrated on the fourth Thursday in November. Every year, there is a shortage of Gobbles in Marada. With Talon frightened that he will be cooked instead, he will hire a replacement until December 11th. All of these are wild turkeys but too ugly and unpalatable to be eaten. Are you brave enough to fight them in the [[Battle Arena|'Battle Arena']]? If you are, accept Talon's quest and make your way to the arena for a fight! 2010 ACCOUNT UPGRADES A new, very special Thanksgiving themed account upgrade has just been released in time for US Thanksgiving celebrations. This is a one-off celebration as the majority of the site do not celebrate it. This Account Upgrade will *RETIRE* in only 2 weeks on Dec 2nd!! It is a very unique upgrade pack as the main prize is a Restricted Pet Gobble. You will receive a thanksgiving themed cd, book, dvd, pearl, costume, stamp, minipet and random colour of a Gobble Potion. dvd_thanskgivingau.gif|First Thanksgiving butters_gold.gif|Butters book_thanskgivingau.gif|Pilgrim Book cd_thanskgivingau.gif|Gobbling Gobbles pearl_thanskgivingau.gif|Thanksgiving Pearl stamp_thanskgivingau.gif|Gobble Stamp Costume pilgrim.gif|Pilgrim Costume gobble_potion_brown.gif|A random colored Gobble Potion The Gobble pet will only ever be available from these Account Upgrades. It is restricted and therefore cannot be gained from any other Temple or event. You literally only have these 2 weeks to get hold of one as it will not be in Account Upgrades again any time soon! This is the only chance to ever get a Gobble pet. Costume pilgrim.gif|''You can look, but if you touch I'll call the Maradan Police.'' Addow pilgrim.gif|''It's going to have Gobbler, Gargoyle, and a holographic Anime Raulf. Wait, I got my decks mixed up.'' Echlin pilgrim.gif|''Those Gobble Potions will be mine!'' Fasoro pilgrim.gif|''It's planning something, I just know it.'' Gonk pilgrim.gif|''Call me back when Ian thinks up a better name.'' Snookle pilgrim.gif|''Do you think he remembered yet?'' Arinya pilgrim.gif|''Of course she's half Japanese and half French. I mean, who doesn't know that?'' Gobble red.gif|''Talk about false advertising.'' 2011 NEW EVENT With the United States to soon be celebrating Thanksgiving, we have a random, one time Turkey Hunt. This event will end on December 1st. As you browse and play the site as normal, check every page for a Turkey item in a box. When you find one click it. The 250 different players who collect the most turkey items will receive 1,000,000MP and a limited edition Gargoyle Trading Card! The next 250 will just get a Gargoyle Trading Card. 25 lucky players who have collected more than 100 turkey items will also be randomly selected to win a random Gobble Potion! WARNING : Anyone caught adding fake Turkey items to their profile, signatures, clubs or anywhere else on the site will have their account frozen for the rest of the event and be fined for doing so. card_gargoyle.gif Gargoyle.gif food_turkey.gif|''You know you want me'' December 1st The following 25 players won a random Gobble Potion: Bureau, Carouseldreams, shellan82, sweetnspecial, GoldieGurl, Huskyleader, QueenoftheMonkeys, Tigertail, alantas28, terran181, Offthelove, Lakeroad, amalickavaca85, Carrisa, ann49, Brinco, oscar53357, MissKagome, Shadow171717, Chelsea007, ShinningStar1, Maft, sarikoko, yamiyugi336, gizmoweis2 2012 NEW EVENT The whole of Marada will tomorrow be having a Black Friday weekend sale event. ALL items restocking in Marada will be 70% OFF!! Time to stock up your Attic - it'll end midnight November 27th! We would like to wish all our American players a very safe and happy Thanksgiving!! The Native Echlin, Pilgrim Kujo and Native Yuni have just been released. Echlin native (1).gif Kujo_pilgrim.gif Yuni native (1).gif 2013 NEW EVENT A brand new, Thanksgiving Event has started on MaraPets.com! The Gobbles of Marada are fed-up of being bred and mass murdered for Thanksgiving dinners, so they're taking revenge! While you play the site, a Gobble may attack. Click on the Gobble and see what happens. You may win War Points. It may flee. Or you could be challenged - its a Gobble War!!!! There are currently 6 new Gobble War Opponents ready to fight back! The more opponents you fight in the Battle Arena, the more War Points you will receive! The War Redemption Shop has been opened for this event with new items stocking! Please note that prizes could retire at any time, new prizes can be added and new opponents may be added to the Gobble War at any time! FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!!! The Top 50 Winners who collect the most Gobbles at the end of the event will win 2,500,000MP and a prize that will be revealed soon! EnragedLightningGobble2.gif Gobble2.gif Gobble3.gif GobbleKnight2.gif MiniGobbleHoard2.gif Gobble1.gif SaveAGobbleEatATroit.gif|Save a Gobble, Eat a Troit ThisIsWar.gif|Of Course, You Know This is War Costume redpanda.gif|Red Panda Costume SilkieBlack.gif|Silkie Buy a Red Panda Costume from the War Redemption Shop and a Willa and Walee can now wear it. Walee redpanda.gif Willa redpanda.gif 2014 Happy Thanksgiving! Our brand new Turkiye Treat Event has started. Look out for random Turkiyes while you are playing Marapets. When you find one, click it and you will be able to play a free game of Turkiye Treat with a guarenteed prize each time! These items will all retire at the end of the 2014 Thanksgiving Event - December 9th. The top 100 players who play the most Turkiye Treat games in this event will also win a bonus prize of 750,000MP and a new Gobble Skin. Skins are a new layer for characters and show under all of your clothes. They can be removed like clothing and can change colour at the Lush Fountain. gobble_skin.png Gobble autumn.gif mini_turkeyhunt12.gif|Turkiye AutumnYarn.png|Ball of Autumn Yarn Gobbled.gif|Gobbled GobblerTradingCard.png|Gobbler Trading Card gobbletrouble.gif|Gobble Trouble 2015 It's almost Thanksgiving in the United States and we would like to wish all of our players celebrating a very happy Thanksgiving. Everyone at Marapets is thankful for each and every one of you! With Talon frightened that he will be cooked, he has hired a replacement Gurple 'until December 15th. Are you brave enough to fight him in the 'Battle Arena? If you are, accept his quest below and make your way to the arena for a fight! If you win, he will reward you with MP '''or these new [https://www.marapets.com/wishlist.php?do=where&id=440 '''Thanksgiving Prizes] that will retire after December 15th. Gurple.gif|''Maybe this wasn't the best decision after all...'' Nuttler.png|Nuttler leaflit_red.png|Leaflit 2016 It's almost Thanksgiving in the United States and we would like to wish all of our players celebrating a very happy Thanksgiving. Everyone at Marapets is thankful for each and every one of you! With Talon frightened that he will be cooked, he has hired a replacement Burple until December 15th. Are you brave enough to fight him in the [https://www.marapets.com/battle.php Battle Arena]? Visit the Talon Quest page and start a quest. You then battle and win against Burple and go back to the quest page to complete it. He will reward you with MP or these new [https://www.marapets.com/wishlist.php?do=where&id=496 Thanksgiving Prizes] that will retire after December 15th. Burple.png|''Fancy a 10mil snack, anyone?'' Crafly.gif|Crafly Sycamore.png|Sycamore RunGobbleRun.png|Run, Gobble Forrest, Run! 2017 With Talon frightened that he will be cooked, he has hired a replacement Murple until December 11th. If you're brave enough to fight him in the Battle Arena, he will reward you with MP or these new [https://www.marapets.com/wishlist.php?do=where&id=541 Thanksgiving Prizes] that will retire after December 11th. Murple.gif|''You'd be bitter too if your plumage looked like that'' 2018 With Talon frightened that he will be cooked, he has hired a replacement Zurple. If you're brave enough to fight her in the Battle Arena, she will reward you with MP or these new [http://www.marapets.com/wishlist.php?do=where&id=594 Thanksgiving Prizes] that will retire after December 11th. Zurple.png|''Yeah, maybe it's worth it to YOU...'' 2019 There is a shortage of Gobbles in Marada. The Maradan Heat Wave has had tragic consequences for the Urple family. Zurple (Burple's colourful sister), Burple (Gurple's even uglier cousin), Murple (Burple's best friend's neighbour) and Gurple, the original Gobble (too ugly and unpalatable to be eaten) are now extinct. Talon has instead hired Plucky. If you are brave enough to fight him in the Battle Arena, accept his quest and make your way to the arena for a fight! If you win, he will reward you with MP or these new [http://www.marapets.com/wishlist.php?do=where&id=650 Thanksgiving Prizes] that will retire after December 11th. Plucky.png|''You better get used to it real quick or else I'm heatwave chow!'' 2019ThanksgivingPrizes.png Category:Wars, Plots and Events